parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orca
Also known as the killer whale, the orca (Orcinus orca) is the largest member of the dolphin family, and one of the most distinctive of all cetaceans. The killer whale’s strikingly marked black and white body is unmistakable, being black on the upperparts, sometimes with a light grey ‘saddle patch’ behind the dorsal fin, and white on the underparts, lower jaw and undersides of the tail. White lobes extend up the sides of the body behind the dorsal fin, and there is a white, oval patch behind each eye. In newborn killer whales, the white areas of the body have an orange hue. Both the male and female killer whale have a broad, rounded head and snout, an enlarged forehead, large, paddle-shaped pectoral fins and a large dorsal fin. However, males grow larger than females, and on reaching maturity become stockier and develop disproportionately larger fins, with adult males easily recognised by the tall, erect dorsal fin, which is the largest of any cetacean, growing to an impressive 1.8 metres in height. The female killer whale, in contrast, has a more backward-curving dorsal fin, which grows to just 70 to 90 centimetres in height. The shape of an orca’s dorsal fin and saddle patch are unique to each individual. Found throughout all of the world's oceans, the killer whale is thought to be the most widespread mammal after humans. The killer whale commonly hunts marine mammals and it is the world's largest predator of warm-blooded animals. Roles * It played Tylosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Deputy Edwin Durland in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Shark Galactabeast/Zenith Carrierzord in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played Mosasaurus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery KillerWhale 01 IPredator.jpg File:Killer_whales.jpg KillerWhale.jpg brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) IMG_8562.jpg TWT Killer Whales.png happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8886.jpg|Happy Feet (2006) Orca_(Blue_Fang).jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6623.jpg|The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Orca (Happy Tree Friends).jpg|Snow Place Like Home (2006) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Orca_Whale.png JQ Killer Whale.png|Arctic Splashdown (1964) IMG_7558.JPG|Deep Freeze Squeeze (1964) IMG_7762.GIF SeaWorld.png Whale_FW.png|FW (2010) IMG_4634.PNG IMG_7945.JPG IMG 8359.JPG IMG 8358.JPG IMG 8634.JPG IMG 4987.JPG IMG 8908.JPG IMG 9352.JPG IMG 0278.JPG IMG 1079.png IMG 1583.PNG IMG 5444.JPG|link=Bloom County Whale IMG 4572.JPG IMG 7948.PNG IMG 8089.JPG IMG 2024.PNG IMG 9749.GIF IMG 8582.PNG IMG 6174.JPG D80A3BA9-36C2-46AF-B951-38D19E1D499D.jpeg Star_meets_Killer_Whale.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Elephants Vultures Flamingos Penguins Zebras Storks Giraffes Rhinoceroses Hippopotamuses Lions Parrots Doves Ostriches Baboons Okapis Bees Lice Assasin Bugs Capuchin Monkeys.jpg Killer Whale.jpg Killer Whale female transparent.jpg Killer Whale male transparent.jpg Killer Whale Taxonomy.jpg UTAUC Orca.png ANA Orca.jpeg SBSP Orca.jpg Simpsons Orca.jpg Mr. Blowhole.png Orca switch zoo.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? K.A.A..jpeg C.R.I.-K.E.E..jpeg K.E.S.W.I.C.K..jpeg K.A.I.-L.A.N..jpeg Books Whales Dolphins Porpoises Seals Walruses Sea Otters Marine Otters Polar Bears Manatees Dugongs.jpg 8B817350-9502-434B-B4DF-B43E037BB7CB.jpeg AE21B536-9071-4CB4-83AE-738A8BBE9F15.jpeg 7CC03067-47C7-4140-8F59-74D6B450FDCF.jpeg C42034CD-2FFD-49FB-BEC3-D0788B3F5018.jpeg 8108D4B1-19EE-4E0C-B5FA-4D0FDE38B531.jpeg 920E91ED-38E3-4C6F-AC43-25FC1391AD1A.jpeg 2B4617C7-2411-4985-B4D4-F9867BAECC19.jpeg DC2760CD-5462-4566-B5CE-799E6004C8B0.jpeg D54AEB00-F861-40FE-8FAA-D22ECC78CB63.jpeg 25B1EA11-5C2A-494F-B949-D6405A52A658.jpeg 603A0B17-18E4-4D0B-BC58-C26B15CAB186.jpeg 06191FD2-B8B3-4A01-8306-C3807D9D4933.jpeg 4F680963-AF2B-45FA-8088-CBB71B24794F.jpeg 2E058F83-A62E-479B-A3A9-97F95EE37110.jpeg 1867E3A2-03F0-4C3C-B7D8-DDD03C279B15.jpeg EFC5BDE4-6C0D-4319-958D-D213C376DA0D.jpeg 4F6619C8-2220-4D46-98BB-DBA9D07431A0.jpeg 2F1A4E7C-6975-49D0-B858-B0EB9BAACDF0.jpeg 66ADAFB5-A433-466A-930D-D252526D222E.jpeg 6AEDAD5C-00BE-41E0-BB22-A3B8038CD378.jpeg 05866D67-16F3-4D86-932D-43ABFC115019.jpeg 0FA55740-95E7-4C42-BE35-20C1998A3204.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg AF2481E0-D348-46C0-A6ED-D412A478AD75.jpeg AC2D088C-C14D-4395-BDBB-5012B54B18A1.jpeg 236BE22B-5BFF-4ABF-A84F-3BDEC1937D3D.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg See Also * False Killer Whale * Short-Finned Pilot Whale * Long-Finned Pilot Whale * Beluga Whale * Narwhal * Humpback Whale * Northern Right Whale * Grey Whale * Blue Whale Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Ceteceans Category:Whales Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Blackfish Characters Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Norm of the North Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Free Willy Animals Category:Orca Animals Category:Jaws Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Scamper the Penguin Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Pearls Before Swine Animals Category:Clay the Orca Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Namu My Best Friend Animals Category:Zig and Sharko Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Eclipse Phase Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:Surf's Up Animals Category:Jaws 2 Animals Category:In Search of Santa Animals Category:Bloom County Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Sea Princesses Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Creatures of the Deep Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Dolphins Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Bold and Bright Black-and-White Animals Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals